1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to exercise devices which use the principle of inertia in order to enhance and intensify an exercise performed with such inertial exercise devices. The invention also relates to methods of exercising using the devices.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In recent years people have become more and more conscious of the need to exercise in order to maintain a healthy life-style. Many different types of exercise have become popular and some exercises are directed or devoted to improving various aspects of the body""s fitness and performance. A comprehensive list of such types of exercises and exercise devices is, in today""s society, overwhelming. Many people have become confused as to what exercise and what type of exercise device is suitable for their purposes. Thus, many types of exercise devices are of common knowledge to an informed consumer or physical fitness devotee. There are many examples of such exercise devices, including inertial-type exercise devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,431 discloses an exercising device in the form of a dumbbell. The device is provided with rotatable spherical weights, which allow the device to be rolled along a flat surface such as a floor or wall, in addition to lifting the device in the conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,017 is a device similar to that described above, in which an inertial force exercise device includes a wheel member operable to engage and roll on a surface during an exercise routine. An axle member is required to extend in a predetermined manner so as to be controlled by an operator of the device. An inertial mass structure is connected to the axle for translation with the axle, without rotation with respect to the axle, for providing an inertial resistance through non-rotational translation so as to exercise a user""s body. Due to the mass of the device a substantial linear inertia is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,246 discloses an exercise device in the form of a disk provided with handles, and a resilient ball tethered to the center of the disk. By imparting a predetermined motion to the tethered ball, it can move in predetermined directions while bouncing periodically inside the disk. Various weights can be attached individually or a plurality of weights can be attached simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,963 is directed to a body exercise device having a tubular member provided inside thereto with an axially disposed rotatable bar member, the external ends of which are provided with radial pieces or connectors parallel to each other. A weight is provided adjacent to the end of the connector not attached to the rod. The connector that rotates the weights is limited in radius and can possibly harm the user as the weights are free in the sense that they are not protected from causing injury to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,553 discloses an exercising device with eccentric weights. Hand grips are provided to be rotatably secured to an eccentric weighted cross shaft. The device includes two spaced ends and at least one generally cylindrical griping portion between the ends. The frame may be rotated within the hand grip and an eccentric weighted means for the frame is located adjacent each spaced end. The weighted means comprises an intermediate coupling element having a first coupling means for fixedly and non-rotatably coupling the element to the frame at one of the spaced ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,580 discloses a hand-held ball shaped case having a shaft mounted inertial wheel or rotor provided with fins. The casing leaves exposed part of the rotor, so that an initial spin can be imparted to it and afterwards, the rotor spins so that it is maintained by imparting a periodic motion thereto. The device is basically a gyroscope with a race designed for providing smooth rotor movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393 discloses an exercise device having a handle supported by at least three swivel casters. The device can be moved about a floor. However, the device does not appear to truly be an inertial exercise device as it does not produce inertial resistance to movement imparted to the device by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,147 is an inertial exercise device having three independent rotational inertial systems. A plurality of wheel and axle elements are required to cooperate with weight elements so that rolling of the devices produces an inertial force. The device appears to be for floor-type exercise and is directed to an open-type, non-protected weight element for providing the inertial force when receiving initial movement by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,805 is directed to a rollable hand held exercise device that requires an additional, stationary element for providing a rolling surface. The device is not a true inertial-type exercise device as it requires a special surface to provided rolling contact surfaces which the user must use in conjunction with the weights so as to guide the weights in a manner designed to force certain muscle groups to work.
U.S. Patent No. 5,046,727 is a wrist exercise device having a hollow shaft which houses a spring element. Tension disks are connected to the springs so that the disks can be moved toward and away from each other by turning a tension adjusting knob at ends of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,162 discloses an exercise apparatus which is used in a forward and/or lateral movement in an extension type of exercise. While rolling and/or sliding of the device is considered, inertial exercise is not truly disclosed. This is an example of a low-friction type exercise device that, on its surface, may appear to be an inertial exercise device. However, It is apparent that low-friction type exercise does not imply an inertial exercise element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,325 discloses an exercise device relating to a roller type device. The exerciser includes a roller for rolling along a first direction from a first position. Intermediate positions are defined as the device proceeds from the first position to the final position. The route of the device is then repeated back to the start position. Energy storing means are provided to effect movement from one position to another. The storing devices are springs which are contracted and released as the device moves from one position to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,888 discloses a exercising apparatus in which different linkages are moved in response to movement of a user. The movements of the various links function to provide a resistance against which the user must work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,108 discloses a resist and assist exercising device. The device allows the user to impart movement to the exercise device along a particular direction and the user may continue the application of force in that direction. Alternatively, the user may resist the force imparted to the first direction by trying to impart force in another direction. However, while the exerciser is of the assist/resist type, the device operates by use of an essentially weightless mass. Thus, it is not a true inertial type exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,906 discloses an exerciser with grippers mounted on a shaft. This exerciser is again a roller type exercise device which does not require the user to work against an inertia imparted to the device by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,164 discloses a manual torsion exerciser in which a torsional member is positioned within a tubular member and extends from the outer end part of one tubular member to the outer end part of another tubular member. A retainer member is releasible engaged with one end of the torsional member so that the torsional member will be placed under torsional stress upon rotation of one tubular member relative to the other tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,394 discloses a spring-roller type exercise device in which the device is designed to be rolled on a floor so as to cause the user to impart force to a coil-type spring. Movement back and forth of the exerciser along the floor coils and uncoils the spring, forcing the user to work against the spring force in a coiling and uncoiling mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,928 discloses a precessional exercise device designed only for foot exercises. A spinning mass forms the rotor of a motor for spinning the mass. Rotational movement of the foot is opposed by a gyroscopic effect produced by the spinning mass. This produces an isometric exercise effect when the foot is rotated while the torque of the spinning mass is opposed by other muscles of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,445 discloses an exercise wand. The wand has a hollow rigid tube having a length sufficient to extend a substantial distance to either side of the body median plane. A plurality of spheres are enclosed in the hollow wand. Movement in one direction causes the spheres to roll in the wand from end to end and add momentum to the movement so as to provide an extra push to the movement of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,835 discloses a barbell with an eccentric weight. Movement of the barbell causes a force to be imparted to the weight so that it rotates eccentrically about the shaft of the barbell. The device uses the effects of centrifugal force to require the user to coordinate his/her movement of the barbell with the movement of the eccentric weight.
The foregoing devices are of different types and are designed to produce different results. Each type of exercise device has its own advantages and disadvantages. However, all of the known exercising devices have at least one common disadvantage. That is, they do not utilize the effects of inertia to permit a user to first impart movement to an exercise device and then work against the movement in a variety of ways so as to provide a complete workout for a user or team of users. The foregoing devices require the use of, among others, tension springs, compression springs, eccentrically mounted weights, offset shafts, etc. All of which unnecessarily complicate such exercising devices and necessarily lead to an increased cost of manufacture and a consequent increased cost to the consumer.
The invention of the present application was developed to overcome the problems of the known exercising devices. More particularly, the invention was developed to provide an inertial exercise device that is effective in promoting healthy exercise with a minimum of stress to the muscle groups so a to thereby avoid injuries often associated with exercise. In addition, the inertial exercise device of the present invention relies on a simple, though ingenious, design for coaxing a maximum workout from a user while at the same time permitting the user to enjoy the workout.
To this end, the invention of the present application was developed to provide an inertial exercise device having a first housing member, a second housing member connected to the first housing member so as to define a recess between the first housing member and the second housing member. At least one substantially spherically weight member is located in the recess in a manner so as to be movable therein. A holding element is connected to at least on of the first housing member and the second housing member so that a user of the exercise device can impart and control movement of the exercise device. Movement of the exercise device imparts a moment of inertia to the weight member so as to require increased resistance by the user as the inertia of the weight member is increased.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a first arcuate inner member section connected to an exterior wall of the first housing member. A second arcuate inner section is connected to an exterior wall of the second housing member. A first flat ring is secured to the first arcuate inner section and a second flat ring is secured to the second arcuate inner section. A securing element connects the first flat ring and the second flat ring so that the first housing member and the second housing member, the first arcuate inner section, the second arcuate inner section, the first flat ring and the second flat ring are maintained in a fixed positional relationship.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inertial exercise device having a connecting part extending from the first flat ring and the second flat ring so that the holding element is connected to the first flat ring and the second flat ring. An adjusting member is connected to the holding element to permit adjustment of the holding element in accordance with a size of the user of the exercise device.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inertial exercise device wherein the holding element is a handle member fixedly secured to one of the first housing member and the second housing member.
Another object of the invention is an inertial exercise device having a third housing member, a fourth housing member connected to the third housing member so as to define a recess between the third housing member and the fourth housing member. At least one substantially spherical weight is located in the recess in a manner so as to be movable therein and a bar element is fixedly secured to one of the first housing member and the second housing member and also one of the third housing member and the fourth housing member.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exercise device having a third housing member and in which the first housing member is substantially a right circular cylinder. The second housing member encloses a first end of the first housing member and the third housing member encloses an opposite end of the first housing member.
A further object of the invention is an inertial exercise device having a spring member positioned in the first end and the opposite end of the first housing member, the weight member being positioned in the recess defined by the right circular cylinder and the spring member so as to be movable therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exercise device which includes two such devices connected together with the second exercising device having housing members like the first exercise device and having a connecting member connecting the two exercise devices.
Another object of the invention is an inertial exercise device having spring members positioned in ends of the housing member with the weight member positioned in the recess defined by the right circular cylinder and the spring members so as to be movable therein a fastening member is connected to the connecting member so as to fasten a first end and a second end of the connecting member in an adjustable manner. The connecting member is attached to a body part of the user to impart one of a linear and a circular motion to the inertial exercise devices when the user imparts a force to the devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide the inertial exercise device with semi-spherical shaped housing members.
Another object of the invention resides in the housing members being connected to the bar element so that the housing members are substantially flat on a side which connects to the bar element. The flat housing sides being substantially perpendicular.
A further object of the invention is to provide a plurality of weights in each of the recesses of the exercise device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exercise device having a ring-shaped housing member and a substantially circular housing member with an open portion concentric with the ring housing member. A pair of circular side walls extend from a base portion of the circular housing member so as to define a recess therebetween.
Another object of the invention is to provide the inertial exercise device with securing elements fixedly connecting the ring-shaped member to the circular member so as to enclose the recess and to have at least one substantially spherical weight member located in the recess so as to be movable therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pair of handles extending from one of the ring members and the circular housing so as to allow a user to grasp and control movement of the device.
Another object of the invention is the provision of upper and lower surfaces of the ring member which are substantially flat and parallel. The circular housing member has a bottom wall surface and an open portion wall surface each of which is substantially flat and parallel with each other and the ring shaped member.
Another object is to provide a pair or circular side walls substantially parallel and spaced from each other by a distance that is approximately equal to a width of the ring member.
Another object is the provision of a pair of circular side walls that are substantially parallel and spaced from each other by a distance that is approximately equal to a width of the ring member.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exercise device having a plurality of substantially spherical weights located in the recesses.
Still a further object of the invention is the inclusion of swivel casters fixedly secured to the base portion of the circular housing member.
Another object of the invention is to provide the swivel caster in an eccentric mounting position with respect to a location of being fixedly secured to the base portion.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exercise device having a control panel extending from an exterior side wall of the circular housing member and receptacles provided on the control panel for receiving both feet of a user of the device. The user imparting movement to the device through use of leg muscles of the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exercise device with a substantially arcuate member having substantially flat, parallel top and bottom sidewalls and a substantially straight segment integrally connected to the first and the second arcuate members and having a base portion and vertically extending side walls. A second substantially straight segment is integrally connected to the first and second arcuate members and has a substantially flat parallel top and bottom wall element. A recess is formed by the bottom wall and the vertically extending sidewall portions. The second arcuate member and the interconnecting segment being fixedly secured to the vertically extending sidewall so as to enclose the recess. A substantially spherical weight member is located in the recess.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an inertial exercise device with a set of handles connected to an arcuate member and another set of handles connected to another arcuate member. At least one user of the device can grasp one of the first and second set of handles while the exercise device is adjacent the abdomen or other body part of the user so as to impart motion to the weight so as to move the weight along a predetermined pathway.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an inertial exerciser, comprising: a substantially circular hoop, the hoop comprising a hollow chamber for allowing a member to move within the chamber. At least one handle is disposed on the hoop and at least one mechanism attached to the hoop for supporting the hoop at a location on a user""s body. At least one member is disposed in the hollow chamber, so that the hoop is postionable around a portion of the user""s body. The member may comprise a substantially spherical weight. The weight may have a diameter which substantially corresponds to the cross-sectional size of the hollow chamber. The at least one mechanism may comprise a shoulder strap for supporting the hoop on the user. The at least one mechanism may comprise at least two adjustable shoulder straps for supporting the hoop on the user.
The exerciser may further comprise at least one handle disposed on the hoop for gripping by the user and at least one mechanism for securing the exerciser to the user. The exerciser may further comprise at least two handles disposed on the hoop for gripping by the user. The hoop may further comprise a substantially square cross-sectional hollow chamber. The hoop may further comprise a substantially square cross-sectional casing. The hoop may further comprise at least two semi-circular segments. That one of the semi-circular segments may comprise at least one tooth on one of its ends for allowing the weight to move within the hollow chamber in an uninterrupted manner. Each semi-circular segment may comprise at least one tooth and wherein one tooth from one segment engages another tooth from another segment. The exerciser may further comprise a plurality of teeth disposed on each segment. The hoop may further comprise a connecting device for connecting the at least two semi-circular segments. The connecting device may also include a hinge device.
The hoop may further comprise a securing device for connecting the at least two semi-circular segments and a securing device may comprises clasp device. The hoop may comprise at least two hollow chambers. Each chamber may include at least one member, the at least one member further comprising a weight. The exerciser may further comprise a separating wall disposed between the at least two chambers. The at least two chambers can be arranged one above the other in a parallel relationship.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of exercising, comprising: positioning a hoop device about a portion of a user""s body; securing the hoop device on the user using at least one securing mechanism which fixes the hoop device with respect to the portion of the user""s body; moving the hoop device with corresponding movement of the user""s body so as to cause a weight disposed in a hollow chamber of the hoop device to move about. The hoop device may comprise a substantially circular hoop having a substantially circular hollow chamber. The positioning may further comprise opening the hoop device, the hoop device being split into at least two semi-circular segments, closing the hoop device about the user""s body and securing the ends of the semi-circular segments together using a securing device. The securing may further comprise disposing at least one strap which attached to the hoop on a user""s shoulder. The securing may further comprise disposing at least two straps which are attached to the hoop on each of the user""s shoulders. The positioning may comprise positioning the hoop device in the area of the user""s waist. The moving may comprise grasping at least one handle disposed on the hoop.
The invention also provides for an inertial exerciser, comprising at least one substantially circular casing, the casing comprising a hollow chamber for allowing a member to move within the chamber and a centrally disposed through opening, a handle rod at least partially disposed within the opening; and at least one member moveably disposed in the hollow chamber, wherein the casing is removably fixed to the handle rod so that movement of the handle rod causes movement of the at least one member within the casing. The at least one member comprises a substantially spherical weight. The weight may have a diameter which substantially corresponds to a cross-sectional size of the hollow chamber. The handle rod may comprise a frictional gripping surface. The gripping surface may comprise one of a raised surface, a knurled surface, and a textured surface.
The exerciser may further comprise at least one retention device mounted to the handle rod for preventing axial movement of the at least one casing. The exerciser may also further comprise at least two retention devices disposed on opposite sides of the at least one casing. The hollow chamber may comprises a substantially square cross-section. The at least one casing may comprise a substantially circular first portion having a member engaging inner inside diameter, a member engaging outer inside diameter, and a member engaging connecting wall. The at least one casing may comprise a second portion comprising a member engaging wall. The second portion may comprise an inside diameter portion which at least partially covers an outer diameter portion of the first portion of the casing. The at least one casing may be centrally disposed on the handle rod and axially retained by two retaining devices, each retaining device being disposed on opposite sides of the casing. The at least one casing may be disposed on one end of the handle rod and axially retained by two retaining devices, each retaining device being disposed on opposite sides of the casing. The at least one casing may be disposed on one end of the handle rod and be axially retained by two retaining devices, each retaining device being disposed on an opposite side of the casing and wherein at least one other casing is disposed on the other end of the handle rod and is axially retained by two retaining devices, each retaining device being disposed on an opposite side of the casing. The at least two casings may be axially retained on each end of the handle rod. The at least one member may comprises a plurality of substantially spherical weights.
The casing may further comprise a removable substantially circular wheel portion having a through opening for allowing the handle rod to extend therethrough. The circular wheel portion may comprise an outside diameter which engages the at least one member.